Un secret qu'il vaut mieux bien garder
by Sassennache
Summary: Chap 5: Quand un visiteur innatendu vient troubler les plans de nos deux parents. Traduction d'une fic de Red Writing Hood : A secret Worth Keeping.
1. Lettres de recommendation

**Boooooonnnnnjour les copains. **

**Alors tel que promi, voici le premier chapitre de mon nouveau « projet ».**

C'est une traduction de la fic **_A secret worth keeping_**, de **Red Writing Hood**. J'ai tellement aimé cette fic que j'ai demandé la permission de la traduire pour que les lecteurs francophones puissent en profiter. La permission m'a très gentillement été accordée, j'en remercie Red.

Alors, si jamais vous avez des commentaires, question, reviews, critiques, etc, vous pouvez les faires ici, je les transmetterai à Red soyez en certains.

Alors voici le premier chapitre de **Un secret qu'il vaut mieux bien garder.**

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages (Red non plus d'ailleurs….enfin sauf ceux sortis de son imagination), ni l'intrigue (ÇA c'est à Red!). Seule la traduction en français est le fruit de mon travail acharné. Je fais ça pour le fun et pour que vous en profitiez. Amusez-vous!

_

* * *

_

Chapitre un : Lettres de recommendation

Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir demandé de vos nouvelles depuis mon départ abrupte en Septembre dernier. J'aurais tant voulu vous parler, mais, malheureusement, certains évènements hors de mon contrôle ont eu lieu. Ces évènements sont la raison pour laquelle je vous écris aujourd'hui. Je suis face à un dilemme et je crois que vous pourriez m'aider à prendre la bonne décision. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la raison de mon départ lors de cette nuit de septembre, mais les-dits évènements ont commencé dans la soirée. Je ne peux pas aller dans les détails de ce qui s'est exactement passé, mais il me suffit de vous dire que je suis maintenant la mère d'un adorable petit garçon de cinq jours pour que vous compreniez. Je l'ai appellé Sébastien Samuel Rogue, et oui, comme vous pouvez le déduire par le nom, Severus Rogue est le père. Ce qui, vous devez vous en doutez, complique la situation. De plus, le Professeur Rogue n'est pas au courant et je doute même qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit. Vous voyez, j'ai fait en sorte d'effacer cet incident de sa mémoire.

Je vous en prie, ne cherchez pas à en connaître les circonstances, sachez seulement que ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous voulions. Il l'a prit très mal sur le coup, et j'ai été obligée d'effacer ce souvenir. Je n'aurai jamais pensé tomber enceinte, mais maintenant que j'ai Sébastien, ma réaction est discutable.

J'en viens au problème qui me déchire. Dois-je informer le Professeur Rogue qu'il a un fils? Ou tout garder secret? Je veux qu'il sache, mais pas si cela met sa vie ou celle de mon fils en danger. Sinon, je préfèrerais qu'il sache.

Je vous demande, Professeur Dumbledore, de me permettre de profiter de votre grande sagesse aujourd'hui. Parce que, sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vais rester au Chaudron Baveur pour quelques temps encore. Vous pouvez m'envoyer votre réponse là-bas.

Sincèrement,

Hermione Granger

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chère Miss Granger

J'ai été extrêmement heureux de reçevoir de vos nouvelles et tout aussi choqué d'apprendre que vous avez un enfant. Toutefois, le chocs sont devenus chose commune dans ma vie et j'en guéris très rapidement. Quand à informer Severus à propos de l'enfant, c'est effectivement un grand dilemme. Avec le pouvoir grandissant que Voldemort possède en ces temps, j'ai peur pour la vie de votre enfant si son père découvrait la vérité. Cependant, je suis d'accord qu'étant le père de Sébastien il a le droit de savoir.

Peut-être pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit. Je sais ce que vous m'avez demandé de ne pas chercher à savoir, mais cela pourrait m'aider dans mes conseils. Cela pourrait aussi m'aider à choisir la bonne décision à prendre, si cela s'avère nécessaire.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Prof. Albus Dumbledore

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cher Professeur,

Je ne sais pas combien vous en dire, ni par où commencer. J'ai revécu cette scène maintes fois et elle est profondément ancrée dans mes souvenirs, mais combien vous en dire?

On dit de toujours commencer par le commencement, mais cette lettre deviendrait bien trop longue et trop ennuyeuse, alors, je vais débuter avec ma retenue. Je devais avoir une retenue avec le Professeur Rogue, et je devais la faire dans son laboratoire ce fameux après-midi. Le problème est que quand je suis arrivée, le Professeur Rogue n'étais pas seul. M.Malfoy était avec lui. Ils se disputaient. Je suis arrvée au beau milieu d'un argument de taille. Je n'ai jamais vu le Professeur aussi livide. Bref, M.Malfoy, qui était aussi en colère que lui, a prit ma main et m'a poussée devant la cheminée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se disputaient, mais à les voir me dévisager, j'ai eu le mauvais préssentiment qu'il s'agissait de moi. Enfin, quand M.Malfoy a essayé de me traîner plus loin, le Professeur Rogue lui a jeté un sort, l'envoyant voler plus loin. Je me rappelle être tombée et j'ai du cogner ma tête quelque part parce que je me suis évanouie. Tout ce dont je me souvienne, c'est que quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, le Professeur Rogue était étendu sur moi. M.Malfoy a utilisé l'Impérium. Il va sans dire que le Professeur Rogue a été forcé de me violer. Cela n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps avant qu'il finisse ce qu'il faisait et que M. Malfoy parte, laissant un homme brisé près de moi.

Le Professeur Rogue était vraiment dévasté par ce qu'il a été obligé de me faire. Il se sentait si coupable que j'ai pris l'initiative d'effacer sa mémoire. Je l'ai alors reconduit à ses appartements et je suis partie. J'ai décidé, cette nuit, que ce n'était pas seulement lui que je ne devais plus revoir, mais Poudlard aussi. À ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils se disputaient, mais j'ai senti que je ne pourrais plus être en sécurité. J'avais peur que cela se reproduise, et je ne voulais pas courir le risque de nous remettre, le Professeur Rogue et moi, dans une telle situation.

Voilà l'histoire. Que me conseillez-vous de faire à présent? Devrais-je parler de Sébastien au Professeur Rogue?

Sincèrement,

Hermione

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chère Hermione,

Ceci, ma chère, n'est certes pas un souvenir heureux et il est regrettable qu'il n'ai pas été effacé de votre mémoire aussi. Je suppose que vous avez modifié la mémoire de Severus avant qu'il ne puisse pratiquer un sort de contraception sur vous. Un fait évident puisque vous êtes la mère de cet enfant. Je suis certain que vous ne pensiez pas tomber enceinte à ce moment là.

J'ai aussi pris l'initiative de consulter le registre magique des naissances, et j'ai été ravi de voir le nom de votre enfant sur cette liste. C'est merveilleux de savoir qu'il pourra faire sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Maintenant, quant à en informer Severus, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je suis certain qu'il aurait voulu savoir, même si la façon dont nous devons le lui apprendre doit être sérieusement discutée. Je vais considérer les options qui s'offrent à nous et vous enverrai un hibou quand j'aurai trouvé quelque chose.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Albus

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cher Professeur,

Merci. Je suis sure que vous trouverez le meilleur moyen de l'apprendre à Severus. J'attends avec impatience votre prochaine lettre.

Amitiés,

Hermione

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chère Hermione,

J'ai décidé que la meilleure façon d'en parler à Severus serait l'approche directe. Je pense lui donner une copie de notre correspondance et l'avis naissance de Sébastien sur le registre magique, avec votre permission bien entendu. Si quelque chose d'autre vous vient à l'esprit, n'hésitez pas, faites le moi savoir.

Sincèrement,

Albus

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cher Professeur,

En effet, vous avez raison. Severus a toujours été un homme direct. L'approche directe sera probablement la meilleure. Devrais-je être présente? Ce sera difficile de trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller un enfant d'aussi bas âge et je ne veux pas l'emmener dans un tel voyage, mais encore une fois, je m'en remet à votre jugement.

Hermione

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione,

Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Severus a accidentellement découvert nos lettres. Je suis certain que vous aurez bientôt de ses nouvelles.

Tous mes regrets,

Albus

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_MERDE_-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Professeur Dumbledore,

Il les a découvert? Était-il faché? Étonné? Oh non! Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire maintenent?

Hermione

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miss Granger,

Je crois que nous devons discuter de certaines choses. Je serai au Chaudron Baveur ce soit à 19h00.

Prof. Severus Rogue

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_ZUT_-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Professeur Rogue,

Je serai en bas si je peux trouver une gardienne. Sinon, je serai dans la chambre 4, sur l'étage supérieur.

Hermione

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miss Granger,

Chambre 4. Je vous verrai là-bas. Je compte rencontrer mon fils aussi.

Severus Rogue

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_GULP_-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

Voilà! 

Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez?

Sass


	2. La rencontre

OMG…OMG… OMG…OMG… OMG…OMG… OMG…OMG… OMG…OMG…

DEVINEZ CE QUE JE VIENS DE FAIRE…..

STUPIDE CURIOSITÉ……

C'est pas vrai…c'est pas possible…c'est pas croyable…je peux pas le croire…et oui…je suis allée lire quelques SPOILERS histoire d'avoir une idée sur l'intrigue…quelle idiote que je suis…mais quelle idiote…… j'ai pas encore lu une page du livre et je pleure déjà….ne vous en faites pas…je ne vous dirai rien…mais…quand…même! Je suis trooooppp curieuse!

En tout cas….voici le deuxième chapitre….désolé…moi je dois aller me ressaisir…après le choc…vous savez…peut-être aussi que je vais aller mer suicider…ceux qui ont l'ont lu me comprennent surement…sniff…sniff…j'y crois pas…

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages (Red non plus d'ailleurs….enfin sauf ceux sortis de son imagination), ni l'intrigue (ÇA c'est à Red!).

Seule la traduction en français est le fruit de mon travail acharné. Je fais ça pour le fun et pour que vous en profitiez. Amusez-vous!

Merci à Red pour me permettre de traduire cette fic…du pur plaisir.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre deux : La rencontre 

Hermione ressemblait à une épave. Une épave angoisée par la venue de Rogue. Sébastien n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer de la journée. Elle sentait qu'en qulque sorte, elle avait transférée son angoisee sur le bébé. Les mains moites, elle essayait de le bercer pour qu'il s'endorme. En vain.

Elle se trouvait impuissante; la maternité à son âge était quelque chose de beaucoup trop nouveau pour elle. Elle l'avait nourri, fait roter, changé, bercé, mais l'enfait n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, et très fort. Elle était à bout de nerf. L'unique brin de raison qu'il lui restait était presque usé à la limite.

« Ne pleure pas Sébastien…Sébastien…s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. »

Elle lui parlait doucement en le berçant. Les larmes tombaient de ses yeux et atterrissaient sur la couverture du bébé achetée dans un magasin d'escompte. La fatigue du moment se mélangeait avec l'envie de pleurer, retenue depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle était fatiguée…tellement fatiguée.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus s'arrêta devant la porte numéro quatre. Il pouvait entendre, à l'intérieur, les pleurs de bébé. Ces sons, si puissants, mais provenant pourtant d'une source si fragile le firent frissonner. Il dut s'arrêter un moment et s'appuyer sur le mur pour reprendre des forces. Sur le coup, en lisant la correspondance entre Albus et Hermione, il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Ce même Albus qui avait, « accidentellement », mis les lettres bien en évidence sur sa table, sachant pertinamment que Severus aurait à utiliser son bureau dans la journée. Le Directeur, prétendant un accès de sa prétendue folie avait fait en sorte qu'il les découvre, rendant ainsi la confrontation avec le Professeur, dans ce cas horrifié, inévitable.

Il se souvint de la première lettre et du choc indescriptible que celui d'entendre parler de son fils, d'un fils dont il ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence et la manière dont il fut conçu. Mais il savait que Miss Granger ne s'abaisserai pas à accuser quiconque de la paternité de son enfant, surtout quand elle croyait que cet homme la méprisait.

Elle avait tort sur ce point. Il ne l'avait jamais méprisé, juste ses amis et leur talent pour mettre leur entourage en danger, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il était constamment sur son dos pour qu'elle travaille plus fort et espérait la garder loin du mauvais chemin, que prendraient ce gosse de Potter et cet idiot et Weasley quand ils décideraient d'avoir des ennuis. Malheureusement, Miss Granger s'etait retrouvée à chacune des fois au milieu de tout, à sa grande consternation et à celle des autres enseignants.

Non, il ne la haïssait pas. Il voulait juste les protéger, elle et les autres, des horreurs qui sévissaient au dehors su Paradis sécuritaire qu'était Poudlard.

Il soupire et s'approcha une autre fois de la porte. De toute évidence, ce Paradis n'avait pas réussi à la protéger de lui. Après tout, il était celui qui lui avait fait du mal.

Severus s'arrêta de nouveau et écouta son fils pleurer à l'intérieur de la chambre 4. Les pleurs réguliers se changeaient graduellement en hurlements. Alarmé par la nature de ceux-ci, il força presque l'entrée pour voir ce qui pouvait bien le faire hurler à ce point. Seuls les faibles mots de réconforts qu'il entendit à travers la porte l'empêchèrent de faire quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchi. Elle essayait de calmer l'enfant, ce qui l'apaisa un peu.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte et essaya de ne pas se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. Il eut un profond préssentiment qui lui fit appréhender cette rencontre maintenant inévitable. Il n'aurait peut être pas du venir. Quand il avait lu toutes ces lettres, il avait pensé que ça serait la meilleure chose à faire; la rencontrer, loin de Poudlard. C'était juste vraiment étrange de rencontrer Hermionne dans ces circonstances. De toutes les mères possibles, il a fallu que ça soit elle, Hermione Granger.

Les bruits à l'intérieur se rapprochèrent et après un moment la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione hirsute, berçant un paquet enveloppé dans une couverture bleue, fanée. Sa première pensée fut : « Elle doit sortir de l'Enfer ». D'après la mine qu'elle affichait, il déduisit qu'elle n'avait probablement pas dormi depuis des jours. Probablement depuis la naissance du bébé.

« Professeur Rogue… »

Son regard exprimait à la fois le soulagement et peur quand elle le vit. Il hocha la tête et elle fit un pas en arrière pour lui permettre d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Entrez Professeur, je vous en prie. Je suis désolée pour mon apparence… »

Puis elle continua à murmurer des mots de réconfort et à bercer le bébé qui pleurait toujours.

Severus l'observa en train d'essayer de consoler le nourisson et parla juste assez fort pour être entendu malgré les hurlements.

« Votre apparence ne me préoccupe pas Miss Granger, cependant,…vous ressemblez à quelque chose qu'Hagrid adopterait. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, pas trop sure s'il blaguait ou non. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec ce qu'elle espérait être une réplique cinglante quand un hurlement particulièrement fort émergea de la couverture et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle commença à marcher à travers la pièce, en décriveant des cercles et en essayant de son mieux de le faire taire. Finallement, elle s'arrêta devant l'homme qui la regardait, silencieux, les yeux brillants de larmes, preuve qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer.

« Il ne veut pas arrêter de pleurer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…qu'est-ce-que je fais de mal? »

Rogue, toujours silencieux, la regardait l'observer avec une franche consternation visible sur tout les traits de son visage épuisé. Les hurlements du bébé pouvaient, il en était certain, être entendus d'en bas à la taverne. Il était rare de voir cette femme aussi perdue. L'Hermione qu'il connaissait avait une solution à tous les problèmes. Peut importe la question qu'il lui posait, elle y répondait avec un calme et une logique désarmants. En la voyant ainsi, clairement apeurée, il sentit quelque chose céder en lui. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi terrifiée. Il avait été témoin de ses exploits, nettement plus terrifiants durents ses années à Poudlard. Mais qui aurait cru que la maternité entraînerait sa perte.

Finnalement, il fit un pas en avant et tendit les bras.

« Laissez moi le porter. Vous pourrez vous reposer. »

Hermione se demanda un moment si elle devait lui donner Sébastien immédiatement ou patienter encore un peu. Mais au fond, cette offre était ce qu'elle attendait.

« Merci…je suis juste tellement fatiguée. »

Elle déposa doucement le bébé dans les bras tendus de son père. Severus le rapprocha de lui. Immédiatement, il cessa de pleurer plongeant la chambre dans un silence profond. Hermione les regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, supéfaite par ce miracle.

« Il…il a…arrêté. J'arrive pas à le croire », murmura-t-elle en dégageant doucement le visage du bébé. Elle souria en voyant que Sébastien regardait Severus avec une expression sereine sur son visage. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« On dirait qu'il vous préfère…à moi… », dit-elle en s'asseyant lourdement sur le sofa élimé. « Je suis une mauvaise mère. »

Severus détacha son regard de son fils et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous êtes seulement fatiguée. Je vous suggère d'aller faire une sièste pendant que mon fils et moi faisons conaissance. », dit-il en désignant le petit lit près de la fenêtre.

Le regard hésitant d'Hermione voyagea entre son fils et Severus, la peur et le doute visibles faisant soupirer ce dernier.

« Nous serons tout les deux ici quand vous vous réveillerez Miss Granger. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec lui. Je vous assure que vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux après un peu de repos. »

Embarassée à l'idée qu'il sache qu'elle était inquiète qu'il parte avec son fils, elle souria timidement en se levant.

« Je suis désolée de douter de vous Professeur, je n'arrive plus à penser très clairement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fatiguée…», dit-elle en portant sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un baillement. Elle sentait la fatigue imprégnée sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Si elle ne se reposait pas à l'instant, elle sentait qu'il pouvait se briser sous la pression accumulée. « Merci encore Professeur. Ses couches sont dans le sac là-bas », fit-elle en montrant un sac bleu près de la porte.

« Bouteilles, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil et la faisant rougir.

_- _Euh…je le nourrit au sein…juste réveillez moi quand il aura faim, ce qui devrait être à peu près dans deux heures. »

Severus acquiesa et s'affaisa sur le sofa qu'elle avait déserté quelques minutes plus tôt. Le père et le fils s'observaient l'un et l'autre avec une sorte de crainte mêlée de respect. Hermione leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Elle s'endormit avant même d'atteindre l'oreiller.

Severus observa la jeune femme s'endormir avec des sentiments mêlés. Grâce à elle, il était mainenant père… Sébastien. Il se demanda si elle avait cherché à connaître son deuxième prénom. Connaissant Hermione, probablement que oui. Il fallait la laisser faire ce qu'elle croyait le mieux, certes. Mais l'enfant devait-il porter le nom de Rogue? Peut-être qu'avec Granger il serait plus en sécurité.

Sébastien Samuel Granger.

Il souria en hochant la tête. Non. Rogue convenait parfaitement au petit garçon. Severus observa, intrigué, le bébé qui semblait l'étudier avec autant d'attention que lui même l'étudiait. Yeux noirs contre du noir. Severus déplaça l'enfant pour avoir une meilleur vue. Il examinait chaque doigt et chaque orteil et gloussait à chaque coup de pied du nourrison.

« Ça va aller 'Bastien. Papa ne va pas te faire du mal. »

Le bébé cessa aussitôt de bouger en entendant la voix de son père. Severus s'arrêta émerveillé par le regard de son fils.

« Papa, Père, 'Pa…comment vas-tu m'appeler? » Il soupira à cette pensée, puis, rassuré par le nombre suffisant d'orteils et de doigts, il le rapprocha de lui dans une étreinte possessive.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Sébastien Rogue était satisfait.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Princess Mononoke San** : Ha, ha, ha! Moi non plus je me vois pas avec un gosse sur les bras à mon âge…par contre j'en voudrai bien un! Contente que ça te plaise…! Bises.

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy** : Moi aussi je me suis bien marrée en lisant les petits commentaires….trop drôle…bien voilà la suite! Bises.

**lacorrectricequin'aspascorrigé** : Mmmm….je me demande bien qui tu es…lol…non c'est pas grâve…de toute façon, c'est moi qui ai mis ce chap. en ligne avant que tu le corriges…j'étais trop impatiente. Alors voilà, la suite…j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances! Bises.

**Always Hope** : Oui, moi aussi je crois que ça m'aurai lassé une fic rien qu'en lettres, mais heureusement il y a des vrais chapitres. LOL. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour la confrontation, la vrai, tu vas devoir attendre encore quelques chapitre. Cette fois-ci c'est juste la rencontre. A plus! Bises.

Et merci à …

**Marilou Lupin**, **Diabella**, **Kiki-la-tempete**, **CrazyMarie**, **Jorajho**, **Vivi**, **Iceman**, **Pim's**, **Picsou**, **Sabrinafandelp**, **Lupini-filiae**, **Jwulee **…

… Pour leur review encourageante. Merci beaucoup! Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira! Bises à tous!

_-------_

Merci pour tout et j'attends vos commentaires…

Bises,

Sass


	3. Accords

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages (Red non plus d'ailleurs….enfin sauf ceux sortis de son imagination), ni l'intrigue (ÇA c'est à Red!).

Seule la traduction en français est le fruit de mon travail acharné. Je fais ça pour le fun et pour que vous en profitiez. Bonne lecture!

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre deux : Accords 

Un faible bruit d'étoffe froisée ramena Hermione à un état de quasi conscience encore engourdi. Des sons familiers se répercutaient dans son cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre brusquement les yeux, frappée par une pensée qui la pénétra violement. Elle s'assit rapidement, confuse, et pour un moment, elle oublia où elle était, ses yeux scrutant l'obscurité autour d'elle, son cœur battant furieusement.

Son fils.

« Sébastien. »

« Il est ici Miss Granger, sain et sauf, je vous assure. »

La voix de Severus lui parvenait de sa droite et elle tourna la tête pour le voir debout près du lit berçant leur fils dans ses bras. Soulagée, elle porta une main à sa gorge, la peur se dissipant à cette vue.

« Comment…vont les choses. » Elle s'arrangea pour mieux s'asseoir et pour accoter son dos sur la tête du lit, pouvant à peine distinguer sa forme dans l'obscurité de la pièce. « Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux? »

Severus murmura un faible Lumos et les bougies s'allumèrent projetant dans la pièce une lumière vague. Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant cette lumière soudine avant de reporter ses yeux sur l'homme et l'enfant.

« Nous nous entendions très bien…jusqu'à il y a quelques instants », répliqua Severus et il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, dans ses bras le tout petit corps de leur fils était un torrent de mouvements, et son petit visage affichait une rougeur qu'elle ne conaissait que trop bien. « Vous avez bien dormi? »

Elle lui sourit puis acquesa. « Oui, merci. J'en avait besoin. Je n'avais pas réalisé é quel point j'étais épuisée. »

« C'est bien de vous voir plus reposée…cependant… » Il indiqua l'enfant qui se débattait avec agitation dans ses bras, un air de quasi-martyr sur le visage.

« Il a votre tempérament », dit-elle en riant.

« Je peux le voir », répliqua-t-il hautainement, toujours en essayant de garder dans ses bras le nourisson qui se tortillait.

Hermione souria en voyant les pieds se Sébastien frapper furieusement le vide avec agitation, sachant par ses mouvements qu'il n'était qu'au début de sa colère. Dans quelques secondes ses cris d'avertissements commenceraient et s'il ne mangeait pas dans les minutes après cela, il pousserait un hurlement qui ferait tomber le plafond. Ces quelques coups de pied n'étaient que les prémisses de son agitation de bébé affamé. D'un autre côté, Severus n'avait pas l'air enchanté.

« Je crois qu'il a faim. »

« Je crois que vous avez raison. » Elle souria et ramena l'édredon plus fermement autour d'elle avant de tendre les bras pour le bébé. « Passez-le moi. »

Severus passa lentement le nourrisson irrité à sa mère, soigneusement et doucement pour ne pas l'échapper accidentellement. Il s'assit de l'autre côté de lit, immobile, captant chaque petit mouvement en silence alors qu'Hermione déboutonnait sa blouse et enlevait la moitié de cette étoffe blanche qui recouvrait son sein. Avec tout juste un souffle, il l'observa nourrir leur fils.

La vision n'était pas aussi érotique qu'il l'aurait supposé si les choses s'étaient déroulées tel que la nature les avaient pré-établies. Il se pencha en avant pour voir de plus près, non… pas érotique, c'était très différent. C'était enivrant. La voir nourrir leur fils lui fit sentir quelque chose remuer non pas dans son bas-ventre, mais dans son cœur.

« Il est stupéfiant », murmura Severus quand il s'apperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la mère et l'enfant.

Hermion souria au paquet dans ses bras, ignorant que Severus le regardait téter avec une expression aussi intense.

« Il a un appétit consistant », murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil puis acquesa. « Oui, en effet. J'avais très mal les premiers quand j'essayais d'apprendre à le nourrir correctement. C'était une grosse tâche pour moi. Même les livres que j'ai ne m'ont pas préparée à la douleur qui venait avec le début de l'allaitement. Je n'avais personne pour m'apprendre comment faire, j'ai du apprendre par expérience. J'ai toujours un peu mal, admit-elle.

« Votre mère ne vous a donné aucun conseil? » Les yeux de Severus voyageaient de son fils à Hermione alors qu'il parlait.

Le visage d'Hermione prit une teinte de rouge et elle s'empressa de regarder ailleurs et reporta son regard sur son fils, essayant d'exprimer ses émotions. « Mes parents sont très déçus de moi. Ils n'ont plus rien à voir avec nous. »

Severus fronça les sourcils rn entendant cela. « Rien? Ils vous ont sûrement soutenue? »

« Non, l'interrompit-elle avec un triste hochement de tête. Elle gardait son regard sur son fils refusant encore de regarder l'homme au cas où il puisse voir la douleur sur son visage. « Ils m'ont jetée dehors de la maison quand je leur ai dit que j'étais enceinte. »

« Où êtes vous allée? » Il ne pouvais pas croire que des parents puissent faire cela, pas à leur propre enfant.

« Ici et là. Quelques…vrais amis m'ont aidée quand ils le pouvaient. » Elle haussa les épaules pour essayer de faire partir la douleur. « Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. J'espère que je pourrai obtenir un travail sur le Chemin de Traverse ou peut-être à Pré-au-lard. Si j'y arrive alors Sébastien et moi pourrons rester dans ce monde. Sinon, nous allons retourner dans le Londres Moldu. »

« Vous leur avez dit ce qui s'est passé? Comment l'avez concu? »

Elle hocha la tête en soupirant tristement.

« Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre après…je suis enceinte. » Elle soupire et tapa doucement sur la bouche de Sébastien pour interrompre la succion. Elle l'éloigna adroitement de sa poitrine et le tourna dans ses bras. Avant qu'il ne commence à hurler pour protester, elle retira l'autre côté de son soutien-gorge pour exposer son autre mamelon afin qu'il finisse.

Severus la regardait avec une attention stupéfiante déplacer leur enfant avec grâce et secoua la tête quand le bébé s'accrocha à l'autre mamelon. Il avait encore de la difficulté à croire que ses parents ne la reprendraient pas après avoir vu le paquet qu'elle tenait bien contre elle.

« Est-ce-que vos parents vont vous reprendre une fois qu'ils l'auront vu? »

« C'est incertain, ils ne m'ont pas parlé depuis octobre. Ce sont des gens très fiers. Ils le voient comme…une disgrâce.

« Miss Granger. »

Elle le regarda soudainement, et se sentit coupable pour ses mots. Bien sûr, il allait commencer à sentir la culpabilité à l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente ainsi, pas maintenant. Hermione secoua la tête et lui fit un sourire timide et esseya de se montrer plus sur d'elle-même que ce qu'elle en ressentait vraiment.

« On va s'arranger Professeur, j'ai bien fait jusqu'à maintenant. Ç'a été dur, mais on survit. »

Les yeux de Severus fixaient son fils dont le visage était apaisé dans son sommeil du à un ventre rempli. Non, il allait pas juste les laisser survivre. Avec grâce et détermination, il se leva doucement du lit en les regardant tous les deux. « Vous m'autorisez à faire quelques recherches pour vous? Je me sentirais plus tranquille si je n'avais pas à me soucier de votre sécurité, et celle de Sébastien.»

« Professeur.»

« Severus. »

« Monsieur? » Leur regards se croisèrent.

« Tu es la mère de mon fils. C'est ton droit de m'appeler par mon prénom…Hermione. »

« Merci. » Elle rougit délicatement alors qu'elle éloignait le bébé de sa poitrine et qu'elle replaçait sa blouse. « C'est très gentil de ta part, mais…mais je ne suis suis pas venue ici pour ton support ou ton aide. Je n'attends rien de vous, Pofess…Uh…Severus, je…je voulais juste que tu saches que Sébastien existe. »

« Et maintenant que je le sais, j'ai l'intention de t'aider à t'occuper de lui et je suis certain que tu ne pourra pas me refuser cela? », argumenta-t-il logiquement en la voyant lutter contre ses émotions.

« Aider dans quel sens? », réussit-elle à murmurer sous son regard intense. « Je…nous…n'avons pas besoin de grand chose. »

Il acquesa. C'était un premier pas pour montrer qu'elle considérait son offre. Il regarda la chambre du Chaudon Baveur et ricana. « Un endroit différent pour vous abriter, premièrement. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'élever notre fils dans un pub. Après cela, nous pourrons discuter ensemble de nos futurs effort. »

« Je…c'est… » Elle soupira et aquiesa. « Si…c'est ce que tu veux. »

Il s'approcha pour pouvoir caresser avec sa main le doux duvet noir sur la tête du bébé. « Je serai de retour dans l'heure », lui dit-il et tourna les talons pour partir. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour la regarder fixement, ce qui fit coupa le souffle d'Hermione.

« Merci…pour m'avoir dit pour lui, même si je ne me rappelle pas de l'occasion. »

Elle souria et vit alors un autre homme debout devant elle que celui avec lequel elle avait grandi. « De rien…Papa. »

Il lui fit un des ses rares sourires et disparut derrière la porte la laissant sourire au bébé qui dormait, bien confortable dan ses bras.

« Les choses vont bien aller maintenant Sébastien, Papa va s'en charger. »

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eh bien voilà mes amis! Pardon pour l'attente. J'ai quand même reçu un bon nombre d'encouragements.

**Lyla **demande si j'ai été lire le Figaro à propos des spoilers…un journal a publié des spoilers? Wow! Non, je suis au Québec, les chances que je lise le figaro sont moins que minimes.. :D…m'enfin j'ai fini par lire le livre, en anglais…très bouleversant je dois dire… **Djeiyanna**, oui en effet la suite est éprouvante…. Beaucoup d'émotions fortes. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement et je suis très honorée qu'une auteure comme toi viennes faire un tour ici. J'admire beaucoup ton œuvre. Bises! ……**Isa**…oui en effet c'étais des biberons, le mot ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit! Merci pour tout. :D… **Iceman** demande si il y aura des engueulades….mmmm…je ne peux pas nier que les deux vont avoir quelques prises de becs…mais pour ce qui est du sujet de la dispute….tu verras..merci beaucoup pour les compliments mon cœur!… **Crazymarie**, oui en effet de quoi donner la chaire de poule. J'espère que tu as lu ce cher tome. Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles :D….Merci à **virg05** pour tous ces SUPER EXTRA MEGA GÉNIALS compliments :D…mais je te rappelles que ce n'est qu'une traduction…cette fic est bien trop bonne pour être de moi.. :D..lol, merci quand même pour les beaux compliments. :D Et puis en effet j'espère que Malfoy ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça :D…**Zazone** demande si c'est une fic non-finie….en effet mon cœur j'ai pris le risque de traduire une fic non-finie. Au cas ou l'auteur l'abandonne, après l'avoir décapité, je vais faire une fic alternative et la terminer. Un si beau travail ne peux pas être gâché. Merci pour tes encouragements. À plus et pleins de zibous…. En effet, **Kawaii**, après avoir lu le livre, j'ai compris la fin tragique, mais je le l'ai pas pour autant acceptée. L'histoire en générale était bien écrite. Mais certains aspect tiraient vers une très TRÈS mauvaise fanfiction. Mais globalement, j'ai trouvé pas pire. Si dans le 6 elle tue Tu-sais-qui-elle-tue ( :D), je me demande qui va mourir au septième tome. Pas Harry j'espère! Merci pour tes beaux mots et prends bien soin de toi ma belle! (j'espère que t'es une fille….hein….(rougis) :D… **Kiki**…le prénom de Sébastien viens de l'orginal en anglais Sebastian. Je ne voulais pas juste traduire le texte. J' ai décidé de changer les prénoms aussi, quand c'est nécessaire. Voilà. Merci pour les commentaires mon cœur!

Merci aussi à **ykyrya**, Me, Eldiablo, Marilou Lupin, bohemio, Lupini-filiae et jwulee pour vos merveilleux commentaires. Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fais plaisir et j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. :D

_-------_

Merci encore pour tout et j'attends vos commentaires…

Bises,

Sass


	4. C'est chez nous

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages (Red non plus d'ailleurs….enfin sauf ceux sortis de son imagination), ni l'intrigue (ÇA c'est à Red Writing Hood!). Seule la traduction en français est le fruit de mon travail acharné. Je fais ça pour le fun et pour que vous en profitiez. Amusez-vous! Le lien pour l'histoire en version originale est dans mes favorits.

* * *

**Chapitre quatre** : C'est chez nous

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, tel qu'il l'avait promis, Severus cogna de nouveau à la porte de la chambre numéro quatre du Chaudron Baveur. Cette fois-ci, le silence derrière la porte lui indiqua de Sébastien pouvait soit dormir ou manger. Hermione devait se tenir tout près de la porte puisque celle si s'ouvra rapidement et lorsqu'il ouvra la bouche pour parler, elle leva un doigt à ses lèvres lui indiquant de murmurer.

«Shh. Il dort encore», lui expliqua-t-elle doucement en indiquant du doigt le petit paquet

à l'extrémité du lit. C'était tellement rare qu'il dorme aussi longtemps d'un trait qu'elle voulait prolonger cette quiétude aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. La paix et la quiétude qu'elle n'avait désormais que rarement avec un bébé à élever.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au lit et acquiesça doucement. Il la prit par le coude et l'entraîna doucement vers la fenêtre la plus éloignée de la chambre afin que leur discussion ne dérange pas l'enfant.

«Dans combien de temps serais-tu prête à partir», demanda-t-il en essayant de murmurer.

«Partir?»

Elle regarda la chambre presque vide autour d'elle et haussa les épaules. «Je peux ramasser ce qui n'est pas rangé en seulement quelques minutes.» Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil au bébé avant de reporter ses yeux sur lui. Ses yeux brillaient et elle fonça des sourcils; elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer son regard. Il avait un plan et elle n'était pas sure qu'elle allait l'approuver.

«Où allons nous?»

Il reporta son regard sur l'enfant. C'était difficile pour lui d'avoir une simple conversation alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner son attention du bébé qui dormait, la couverture se déplaçant légèrement à chacune de ses profondes respirations.

«Severus?»

Il reporta son attention sur elle pour remarquer son expression songeuse. «Mes excuses, Hermione, j'étais ailleurs. Pour répondre à ta question, je vous emmène tous les deux dans un endroit sécuritaire. Ramasse tes choses, je prends Sébastien.»

Hermione l'observa marcher vers le lit et prendre leur fils et elle se sentit paniquer pour un moment. Mais où pouvait-il bien les emmener? Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance. Non, elle savait que dans le fond c'était un homme bon, mais en tant qu'ancienne élève, elle conservait cette peur respectueuse envers lui. Après tout, on lui avait répété durant six ans que cet homme pouvait être colérique et méchant. Elle avait même le souvenir du viol bien incrusté dans son esprit pour lui rappeler à quel point il pouvait être brutal.

Elle détourna son attention de lui et ferma les yeux forçant ce souvenir si particulier hors de sa tête. Ce n'était moment de perdre le contrôle encore une fois. Elle a été capable de s'occuper de tout jusque là, il n'est pas question pour elle de s'effondrer maintenant, pas lorsque la sécurité de Sébastien est en jeu.

«Hermione?»

Elle sursauta lorsque la voix de l'homme l'atteignit la sortant de son cruel dilemme.

«Euh…oui?»

«Tout va bien? As-tu besoin d'aide pour faire tes paquets?» Il plissa des yeux et elle pensa y voir une lueur de compassion. Mais, elle cligna des yeux et son visage était à nouveau sans expression.

«Non…j'y arriverai. Je reviens dans un instant.» Elle se retourna et quitta la petite chambre pour la salle de bain encore plus petite. Elle s'arrêta devant le lavabo et ferma les yeux. Elle devait passer à autre chose. Son fils a besoin d'un père et c'est la seule option qui s'offre à elle. Elle ne mentait pas vraiment lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle non, mais leur fils oui.

Les parents de Sébastien pouvaient ne pas s'aimer, mais il s'arrangeraient tous les deux pour que leur fils soit élevé convenablement. Du moins, aussi longtemps que Voldemort ignorerait son existence.

Voldemort.

Elle frissonna au simple surnom et sentit une grande vague d'appréhension la submerger. Que se passerait-il s'il apprenait pour Sébastien? Et si Severus ne pouvait pas le protéger? Elle ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur la vitre glacée du miroir.

«Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai peut-être mis Sébastien encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici. Je n'aurais jamais du écrire au professeur Dumbledore.» Elle releva son regard, regarda sa réflexion et grimaça à l'image qui l'observait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la femme devant elle. Son apparence était horrible. Avant, elle était mignonne, certainement pas une beauté, mais mignonne tout de même. À présent, elle était potelée à cause de son accouchement de la semaine dernière; elle avait certainement une quinzaine de livres à perdre avant de retrouver son poids normal. Son visage pâle faisait ressortir encore plus ses taches de rousseur et ses yeux étaient constamment soulignés de rouges et lançaient des regards vides.

Toc Toc… il y a quelqu'un là-dedans?

Pas dans mon cerveau.

Le super-cerveau de Poudlard a violemment été détourné de sa trajectoire et s'est retrouvé si loin de la course qu'elle doutait qu'on puisse à nouveau un jour la considérer intelligente.

Elle soupira et décida de prendre quelques minutes pour se rafraîchir. Severus pourrait rester quelques minutes de plus avec son fils. Elle laissa l'eau froide couler avant de mouiller complètement une débarbouillette. Vigoureusement elle s'activa à nettoyer son visage, essayant de laver les émotions négatives qui faisaient rage en elle. L'eau froide la surprit alors qu'elle frottait de plus belle, s'acharnant à réparer les dommages que les neuf derniers mois avaient eu sur elle. Finalement, elle s'arrêta avec un autre soupir et un regard à son reflet. C'était peine perdue. Elle avait les mêmes yeux froids, tristes et la peau pâle.

Elle jeta la serviette dans l'évier en jurant intérieurement avant de se lancer un dernier regard hanté. Se résignant à l'inévitable, elle s'apprêta à sa tâche de ranger ses possessions.

Elle entendit un léger coup sur la porte; une vision très surprenante l'attendait à la sortie. Son anxiété des dernières minutes s'évapora rapidement à la vue de Sébastien confortablement installé dans les bras de Severus. Le sac de couches accroché à son épaule droite et la tétine coincée entre les doigts de la main gauche. La vision était si improbable qu'elle s'arrêta dans ses pensées et ne put réprimer le sourire qui s'étendant sur son visage.

"Quoi?", fit Severus en remarquant son sourire.

"Rien. C'est juste que tu as l'air naturel comme ça."

Il observa le bébé dans ses bras, puis reporta son regard sur elle.

«_C'est_ étrangement naturel. Es-tu prête?»

«Presque, encore quelques effets.» Elle se dirigea vers une vieille penderie, en sorti quelques chandails et pantalons, et les fourra dans son sac. Puis, elle fit de même avec ce qui semblait être les vêtements de Sébastien. Elle n'avait pas emmené beaucoup de ses effets personnels, mais elle savait que les besoins de Sébastien seraient plus importants que les siens. Il avait besoin d'être changé plusieurs fois. C'est pour cette raison que son fourre-tout débordait des effets appartenant à Sébastien.

Severus l'observa en fronçant des sourcils remarquant qu'elle n'empaquetait que quelques vêtements et encore moins de sous-vêtements.

«C'est tout ce que tu as amené pour toi?», fit-il en fixant ostensiblement son petit sac.

«Oui, fit-elle en rougissant. Je n'avais pas de place pour beaucoup de choses. En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose, contrairement à Sébastien.» répliqua-t-elle doucement en ramassant leurs affaires rapidement et se retourna vers Severus, évitant un contact visuel avec ses yeux inquisiteurs.

Elle était embarrassée de savoir qui était au courant la pauvreté dans laquelle elle vivait. Embarrassée par le cours des évènements qui l'ont menée sur chemin où les autres la méprisent et crachent dessus. C'est vrai qu'elle ne possédait pas beaucoup, mais au moins, elle s'organisait pour avoir un toit pour dormir, même dans les pires moments. C'était un accomplissement qu'elle n'avait pu réaliser qu'e grâce à son cerveau. Elle s'était arrangée pour travailler comme domestique ici et là jusqu'à qu'elle soit trop avancée dans sa grossesse pour rester debout tout la journée. Puis, elle avait obtenu un poste de réceptionniste dans un cabinet d'avocats moldus. Pas un n'offrait un salaire décent, mais elle s'arrangeait. Elle avait laissé la majorité de ses effets derrière elle lorsque ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors, en particulier ses objets magiques dans sa chambre. En ce moment, ils étaient probablement tous dans un entrepôt avec le reste de ses choses.

Loin des yeux, loin du coeur.  
**  
**Severus observa les émotions jouer sur son visage avant de mettre la tétine dans l'autre main et de s'approcher d'aller. Cette femme serait plus difficile que l'enfant. Il soupira intérieurement à cette pensée, mais ils étaient tous les deux sous sa responsabilité maintenant. Et il était déterminé à faire le nécessaire, pour l'amour de son fils.

«Prête?», lui demanda-t-il, la main tendue vers elle. Elle hésita avant de se rapprocher et prit sa main dans la sienne.

«Plus prête que je ne le serai jamais...»

«Accroche toi bien, nous allons transplaner.»

Aussitôt qu'il dit ces mots, elle perdit le souffle sentant le tiraillement et ferma les yeux pour contrer la vague de vertiges qui l'assaillait. Elle avait seulement pris les premiers cours de transplanage qui excluaient la partie pratique. Puis, elle n'a pas eu la chance de le faire avec son départ soudain de Poudlard. Ses jours de classe étaient bien loin derrière et elle menait à présent un vie bien différente, une vie d'adulte, d'adulte avec un enfant.

La vie n'est pas juste.

«Nous somme arrivés», dit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et tentait de regagner sa balance. Les vertiges s'estompèrent et elle de retourna pour voir où elle était.

«Oh… » elle leva une main tremblante à sa gorge alors que ses yeux reconnaissaient la structure devant elle. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes qui menaçaient de se former sous ses paupières.

«Poudlard?»

«Viens.» Il commença à avancer avant de réaliser qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

«Je ne peux…je ne peux pas…rester ici.. tout le monde... tout le monde va savoir…» Elle s'éloigna en marche arrière, la peur évidente sur son visage.

Severus s'approcha d'elle précautionneusement et s'exprima lentement, avec une voix douce et rassurante. « C'est la place la plus logique pour vous. Vous serez tous les deux en sécurité ici, Hermione.» Il posa une main sur épaule, doucement, afin de lui permettre de s'en défaire à tout moment. Et puis, tu pourra reprendre les études quand les classes vont recommencer. Tu as quelques mois devant toi avant que tu aies à te soucier des étudiants qui reviennent. Le mois d'août est encore loin. Ce délai te donnera une chance de rattraper ton retard scolaire. Mais telle que je te connais, tu étais déjà probablement en avance sur eux quand tu es partie. Alors quand août arrivera, tu seras au niveau. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle observait sa véritable maison, et les souvenirs ta terrifiaient. Sans mentionner le fait qu'Harry et Ron seraient là. Elle savait qu'ils poseraient des questions dont elle ne connaissait pas les réponses. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle avait fuit et la culpabilité envahit son âme jusqu'à au plus profond de son être. Elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Sans parler de ce qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils découvriraient la vérité à propos de Sébastien ou de son père. Elle se mordit la lèvre en faisant un autre pas en arrière, s'éloignant de l'endroit où elle voulait vraiment être. La seule place ou elle était chez elle..

«Est-ce que…Professeur Dumbledore…» Sa voix était tellement basse qu'il dut se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre.

« J'ai déjà discuté avec Dumbledore de la situation. Il t'autorise a avoir des quartiers dans les donjons, près de mes appartements. Il y a là assez de place pour toi et Sébastien.»

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle serrant très fort son corps pour empêcher la peur qui menaçait de prendre possession de ses moyens, de la faire retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'était plus la même Gryffondor miss-je-sais-tout qui est partie il y neuf mois. Cette fille était perdue à jamais. Est-ce que la nouvelle personne avait sa place ici?

« Ce n'est pas correct. Je n'appartiens plus à cet endroit. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas me permettre les frais de scolarité…les livres…je n'ai pas d'argent…je…je n'ai plus ma place ici maintenant. »

«Balivernes…»

Elle vacilla au son de sa voix et se retourna vers Pré-au-lard, face aux lumière qui brillaient dans la nuit. «Je n'y arriverai pas Severus. La…la honte.»

«Il n'y a rien dont tu doive avoir honte. Hermione.» Il tendit le bras pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule et sursauta lorsque que sans avertissement, elle s'effondra devant lui, tombant à genoux sur la route de gravier. Bouleversé, il baissa son regard vers elle et vit ses épaules secouées durement par les sanglots qui se répercutaient autour d'eux. Entendre ses cris de détresse était tout simplement au delà de ses forces. Il senti quelque chose en lui céder. Ce que cela pouvait être, il n'en savait rien, mais il aurait e loisir de s'attarder dessus une autre fois. La jeune femme dépérissait devant lui et s'il n'agissait pas maintenant, il allait avoir du mal à les ramener tous les deux au château.

Il changea Sébastien de bras avant de tomber à genoux derrière elle. «Hermione.. écoute moi. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé... ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as été utilise, abusée, et tu as du vivre avec un fardeau terrible qui n'aurait jamais du être le tien. Tout cela est de ma faute, ce sont mes actions et je veux t'aider… je veux vous aider tous les deux de toutes les façons possibles… laisse moi le faire, Hermione, laisse moi vous aider.»

Elle empoigna des poignées pleines de terre tout en inspirant de grandes quantités d'air dans ses poumons, essayant désespérément de se contrôler et de ramener sa respiration à un rythme normal. Elle était humiliée de la façon dont elle s'était laissée aller, maintenant plus que jamais. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie cette partie d'elle même. C'est une partie qu'elle cachait au reste du monde et qu'elle ne libérait que dans la solitude et le confort de sa propre chambre.

Après un instant elle hocha la tête alors que les mots pénétraient finalement dans son esprit, sa voix était basse et douce et les promesses de réconfort franchissaient si aisément ses lèvres. Si elle ne l'avait pas mieux connu, elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'inquiétait.

«Ce n'était pas de ta faute.. Severus… tout… ça ne l'est pas». Elle essuya son visage avec sa manche et eut un sourire fatigué. «C'est la faute de Malfoy, pas la notre.»

Il fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. «Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé Hermione, mais une fois que nous serons installés nous auront à discuter de…l'événement.»

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha de la tête. "Non, Severus.. ce qui s'est passé… s'est passé et je ne veux pas qu'on me force à m'en rappeler. Aucune de nous deux n'y a prit plaisir je peux te l'assurer. » Elle prit une autre profonde respiration et se releva en s'appuyant sur sa main, toujours dans la sienne.

Il serra sa main acceptant de laisser le sujet sur la glace pour le moment. Ils auraient éventuellement à discuter des évènements afin d'obtenir une vengeance convenable. Lucius ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci. Pour ce qu'il lui avait fait à elle et à lui simplement pour l'amour de la possession.

Lucius a toujours voulu posséder Hermione. Lui et Malfoy se sont disputés à maintes fois sur le sujet. L'ego de l'autre homme ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Severus ne lui donnerait pas la jeune Granger à sa demande.

Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là pour que Lucius le force à prendre Hermione plutôt que d'en profiter lui-même?

D'autres questions d'ont il comptait obtiendrait les réponses en temps voulu. Lorsque ses mains enserreront de la gorge de l'autre, l'arrachant à toute essence de vie.

Oh oui, la vengeance sera douce.

Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées alors qu'elle se détournait du château. «Comme tu voudras, mais pour l'instant, il commence à faire froid et je suis sur que Sébastien attrapera un rhume si nous ne rentrons pas à l'intérieur bientôt.»

«Non, Severus… je ne…pourrais pas.»

Il s'arrêta un moment et prit une profonde respiration. Il commençait à sentir ce fourmillement familier derrière l'œil droit qui précédait généralement un énorme mal de tête.

«Hermione…», grogna-t-il

Elle tressaillit se rappelant les grognements qu'ils avaient eu à subir en classe. "Je…mes parents… les frais... je ne peux pas me le permettre."

À sa surprise, il laissa un rire s'échapper. «Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet des frais, ma chère. Je vais prendre soin de tes préoccupations financières jusqu'à ce que tu arrive à t'en occuper seule. »

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de ta charité ou de ton argent Severus Rogue», répliqua-t-elle lentement tout en essayant de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Severus s'avança, prit son menton dans sa main et releva son visage pour qu'elle voie ses yeux. «Peut-être pas vous, Miss Granger, mais mon fils en a besoin. Je souhaite être présent auprès de lui et si cela veut dire aider sa mère financièrement, qu'il en soit ainsi »

Elle ferma les yeux bloquant son accès à la douleur qu'il pouvait certainement voir sur son visage. À son désarroi, elle pouvait sentir les larmes désormais familières couler le long de ses joues. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait autant pleuré que dans les neuf dernier mois. Ce n'était pas la meilleur des sensations du tout.

Elle senti un tissu frôler la peau de son visage et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir essuyer ses larmes avec un mouchoir en lin. Ses yeux exprimaient une inquiétude qu'elle était habitué de voir chez ses amis et non chez cet homme.

«Ai-je le choix dans tout cela?», murmura-t-elle en baissant de nouveau son regard vers le sol n'osant plus regarder ses yeux noirs.

«Veux-tu partir?», lui demanda-t-il aussi doucement qu'il enlaçait son fils sans ses bras.

Elle regarda l'homme devant elle, puis leur fils, puis son ancienne école. Une décision…elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. Vivre au jour le jour, compter sur la gentillesse de quelques bons amis et sur les petits emplois louches qu'elle pouvait obtenir.

«Non, je vais rester», décida-t-elle finalement et dégagea doucement la couverture du visage de Sébastien. Elle sourit à la forme endormie. «Pour lui…et pour toi.»

Severus acquiesça simplement et se retourna vers les grilles, mais fut arrêté encore une fois par une main sur son bras. Il se retourna vers elle pour une réponse.

«Merci Severus. Un jour…je te rendrai ce que je te dois.»

Severus observa le nourrisson dans ses bras et hocha de la tête. «Non, je pense que me donner un fils est un payement plus que considérable Hermione. Merci à toi.»

* * *

_C'est la meilleure traduction que j'ai pu obtenir du très anglais «Home sweet Home»_ _

* * *

_

Eh bien voilà mes amis! Pardon pour l'attente. J'ai quand même reçu un bon nombre d'encouragements depuis la dernière fois. Il y a eu plusieurs évènements dans ma vie depuis la dernière fois, mais maintenant que tout est en ordre (ou presque) je peux me permettre de prendre du bon temps.

Je cherche toujours une bêta lectrice (ou lecteur, sans discrimination ) ), surtout pour les fautes . Si quelqu'un est interessé...faites le savoir.

Amusez-vous! À la prochaine. Dans moins de 2 semaines? Chiche!

Sass.


	5. De vieux amis

**Disclaimer** : comme d'hab.…

**Chapitre cinq** : De vieux amis

«Hermione!»

La jeune femme leva brusquement la tête en entendant une voix familière provenir des escaliers devant elle. Elle promena son regard aux alentours, puis aperçut un de ses meilleurs amis descendre en courant les escaliers, presque en volant, se dirigeant vers elle à la vitesse d'une flèche décochée de son arc. Elle fit un timide pas en arrière et lui rendit son regard, les yeux élargis par le choc et la peur.

«H…Harry?», sa voix était vacillante et elle sentit son corps commencer à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. Elle ne pourrait pas…pouvait pas…Elle se retourna soudainement vers l'homme qui l'avait ramenée à son passé, le fusilla du regard, ses yeux horrifiés l'accusaient de sabotage ouvert.

«Tu…tu…menteur! Tu as dit qu'ils n'étaient…ne seraient…pas ici…», siffla­-t-elle furieusement, se sentant trahie.

Severus regarda l'homme descendre précipitamment les escaliers et il fronça les sourcils de confusion.

«Il n'était pas ici tantôt…», murmura-t-il à son tour, «Je te jure que ni lui, ni Weasley, n'étaient ici ce matin. Aux dernières nouvelles ils étaient encore au Terrier. Je n'ai rien à avoir avec ça.» Ses mots l'enveloppèrent, puis elle le sentit reculer dans l'ombre avec le bébé. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit des bras l'encercler et haleta lorsque Harry la retourna pour mieux la serrer dans ses bras.

«Hermione! Dieux, où étais-tu? Ron et moi t'avons cherché partout. Même tes parents ne savaient pas où tu étais…» Sa voix diminua doucement et il brisa leur étreinte pour la tenir par les épaules à distance de ses bras, de manière à pouvoir l'observer. Ses lèvres perdirent leur sourire chaleureux lorsqu'il remarqua son apparence.

Elle se senti rougir et elle baissa honteusement les yeux pendant qu'il prenait le temps de la scruter. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas présentable et se sentiestupide sous son regard examinateur. Elle vacilla lorsqu'elle l'entendit haleter doucement. Elle dégagea ses épaules de ses mains et lui jeta un regard furieux.

«Harry…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

Le regard scrutateur du jeune homme balaya les yeux creusés et cerclés de rouge, le visage pâle, et les cheveux négligés qu'elle avait ramassés n'importe comment en un semblant de chignon au bas de sa nuque. Ce ne pouvait pas être la même femme qui était partie il y presque dix mois au beau milieu de la nuit. Quelque chose devait s'être passé pour l'avoir autant changée en si peu de temps. Il laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

«Dieux, Hermione, tu ne ressembles à rien. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Pourquoi es tu partie comme ça?»

Un grognement échappa de ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle hochait la tête. «Tu peux garder pour toi ce que tu penses Harry.»

«Hermione, regardes…tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.» dit-il en fronçant les sourcils avec un hochement de sa tête.

«Je sais Harry, je sais…» Elle leva une main à sa joue et sourit difficilement. «Je suis désolée d'être partie Harry, mais…les circonstances en jeu…on fait le choix pour moi. Je devais partir. Je ne pouvais pas rester, pas quand c'est arrivé…»

«Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que tu vas bien maintenant?», demanda-t-il d'une voix serrée.

Son visage reflétait son inquiétude et elle pouvait voir qu'il résistait à l'impulsion de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras protecteurs. Chevalier en armure blanche un jour, chevalier en armure blanche toujours.

«C'est une longue histoire et je ne suis pas sûre que tu es prêt à l'entendre tout de suite.»

«Essaye pour voir.» La posture du jeune homme disait qu'il ne bougerait pas avant d'obtenir la réponse qu'il croyait mériter.

Hermione soupira profondément. Il ne comprendrait pas avec de simples mots. Harry a toujours été un homme axé sur l'action. Elle leva une main aux lèvres de Harry afin d'y arrêter le flot de questions qui venaient.

«D'accord, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Le meilleur serait de te montrer.» Elle soupira tristement en le scrutant. «Seulement, ne me juges pas avant d'avoir entendu la vérité.» Elle attendit qu'Harry accepte avant de se retourner vers Severus qui observait l'échange silencieusement camouflé dans un recoin sombre du mur.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'incrédulité lorsque Hermione tendit ses bras vers Rogue. Severus s'approcha et sans un mot, y déposa le paquet de couvertures. Qu'est-ce que Rogue faisait ici? Les pensées de Harry redoublèrent de confusion lorsque Hermione, calant doucement le paquet dans ses petits bras, se retourna vers lui. Il observa avec surprise les doigts délicats d'Hermione dégager un pan de la couverture du visage endormi d'un nouveau-né.

«Harry…c'est Sébastien…mon fils.» Ses mots étaient tellement bas qu'il dû s'approcher d'elle pour entendre sa phrase.

«Hermione…ton…ton fils? Mais quand?…qui…?» Ses yeux voyagèrent sur le petit paquet endormi et il passa doucement un doigt sur la tête du bébé. Il avait pensé à plusieurs possibilités après que Hermione soit disparue sans une trace, mais ceci…ceci était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce choc. Finalement, il releva la tête et elle pu lire la question sur ses yeux avant même qu'il ne la pose. « Hermione…qui est le père?»

«C'est une longue histoire Harry et c'en est une que je préfèrerait éviter de raconter ici dans les couloirs.», énonça-t-elle simplement avant de se retourner vers Severus. «Peut-on aller dans nos quartiers tout de suite?»

«Bien sûr.» Severus acquiesça et indiqua de sa main le chemin à prendre devant lui. «Je suppose que vous savez où sont les donjons.» Elle acquiesça à son tour en serrant son fils plus près d'elle. Elle se retourna et commença à descendre les escalier avec Harry la talonnant.

«Les donjons? Hermione…tu ne vas plus rester avec nous dans la tour? Je veux dire, est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux avec le bébé et tout?»

Hermione hocha la tête et précipita sa descente. Le plus vite ils quittaient les corridors, le mieux ce serait. «Pas avec ce bébé Harry…s'il-te-plaît…une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur de nos nouveaux quartiers, alors je…je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions.»

Ils marchèrent le reste du trajet en silence. Harry jetait des regards confus allant de Rogue à sa meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce que Rogue venait faire dans tout cela? Et pourquoi, au nom de tous les Dieux, devait-elle vivre dans les donjons? Ce n'est pas une place pour un enfant. Trop froid, trop humide… C'est une idée stupide. Hermione et son bébé devaient être avec le reste de ses amis. Où ils pourraient être en sécurité et où il n'y aurait pas de Rogue pour terrifier la pauvre petite chose à mort. Il essaya de dévisager Rogue une autre fois et fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Un des éléments de l'équation ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de maîtriser l'Arithmancie pour comprendre que ça…peut importe ce que c'était…ça sentait mauvais.

Et ça se présentait en effet comme une situation délicate.

Ron allait avoir une attaque lorsqu'il apprendrait que Hermione était partie parce qu'elle était enceinte. Il avait toujours été certain qu'elle n'avait eu aucun petit ami et qu'elle devait donc être encore vierge. Lui même avait été d'accord avec Ron sur ce point. Aucun des deux n'aurait jamais pu imaginer Hermione avoir un relation sexuelle, même si elle était, et de loin, plus adulte qu'eux. C'était juste quelque chose qu'elle ne ferait pas. C'était toujours elle la plus prudente. Celle qui étudiait ses possibilités pendant des jours, jusqu'à être certaine de prendre la bonne décision. Ceci n'était en rien l'Hermione que Ron et lui connaissaient.

Et puis, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient vu s'intéresser à un garçon, à l'exception de Krum en quatrième année. C'est tout. C'était la dernière romance qu'elle avait eue, en fait, la dernière dont ils étaient au courant. De tout évidence, il y avait eu beaucoup plus que ce que Ron ou lui auraient pu soupçonner.

Harry fronça les sourcils en réalisant ses pensées. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir comment tout cela est arrivé. Durant toutes ses années d'études, il ne pouvait pas voir comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Aussi brillante soit-elle, il ne pouvait croire qu'elle en était arrivée à avoir un amant, puis un enfant. Pas durant son avant dernière année. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses en jeu qu'elle risquait de perdre.

Ça ne faisait carrément aucun sens.

Severus les fit arrêter devant la lourde porte en bois de ses appartements et murmura les mots qui leur en donneraient l'accès. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alluma les chandelles afin d'éclairer les chambres et se retourna vers elle en indiquant le bébé.

«Laisse-moi le coucher Hermione, je suis sûr que M. Potter et toi avez beaucoup à…discuter.»

Hermione acquiesça et s'approcha pour donner l'enfant à son père. «Je ne lui dirai pas tout, pas si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse.» Elle ne pouvait pas relever la tête pour l'observer, mais elle senti sa réponse murmurée doucement près de son visage

«Dis-lui ce que tu veux Hermione. Dis-lui la vérité si tu sens qu'il peut…ou pourra…comprendre.»

Elle leva son regard sur lui et mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant d'acquiescer.

«Merci, Severus… pour tout.»

Severus hocha simplement la tête et se retourna pour quitter la chambre. «Je te ferai visiter tes nouveaux quartiers quand tu aura terminé ici. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, je serai avec Sébastien.»

Harry observa leur échange silencieusement. Leurs voix étaient trop basses pour être entendues, mais quelque chose dans leur attitude l'agaça. La manière dont Rogue s'était approprié le bébé comme si… Il secoua la tête pour mettre en pause le cours de ses pensées.

«Hermione.»

Elle se retourna vers lui et remarqua le regard étrange sur son visage. Avec un telle expression, elle pouvait parier qu'il avait déjà déduit la vérité.

«Assis-toi Harry…ça n'est pas un belle histoire à raconter»

À suivre...

* * *

Bonjour les enfants...merci à tous les reviews, tous les encouragements et les commentaires. Tout cela est énormément apprécié. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain s'intitulera «La vérité te libèrera...». Je suppose que vous devinez un peu ce dont il sera question..hihihi...

Au fait, je suis toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice...ou plus communément appellée Bêta. Des intéressés? Faites moi signe! Ciao!


End file.
